Avatar the Last Airbender: A vengeful Spirit
by kipper898
Summary: Two years have passed since the war, now Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko are on the verge of creating something that will help bring about a new era of love and peace. Yet storm clouds are gathering, talk of evil spirits, and a troubling chapter from Avatar and his friends past returns with malice. Rated M for possible language, violence, romantic and possible lemon scenes. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all avatar fans. This story is gonna be my own desire to have some fun after reading the promise and the search (the current parts out at least), well that and after a last Airbender and Legend of Korra marathon I decided to get my writing freak on. I am going with M rating just to be safe, violence, language, Lemon's will be iffy at best as I don't see the need but romance will be a factor.**

**Now Onto the story let us begin.**

Chapter 1- The Ominous reports.

_Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them but when the world needed him most, he vanished._

_A hundred years past and my Brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang, and although his air bending skills were great he had a lot to learn before he could save anyone, but I believed Aang would save the world…._

Ink suddenly spilt all over the parchment that Katara had been writing on.

"Ooh, darn it Sokka watch where you're walking that's the second time you bumped into the table" she yelled crumpling the page up and throwing it to the previous attempt writing.

Sokka meanwhile just kept on walking by with the mountain of books and scrolls he had stacked in his arms. "Sorry Katara but Aang and Zuko said they needed these right away. What are you writing anyway that's so important?" He asked curiously.

Katara sighed "It's nothing just a little journal of all the things we went through after meeting Aang" she explained as she put away her writing supplies realizing she might as well start another day.

For the past few days the young Waterbending master had been thinking over the incredible adventures she had been a part of.

"Hard to believe it's been a little over three years since we found him" She muttered aloud.

"Really? Wow I guess with all that happened along the way it felt longer" Sokka said setting his burden down on the now unused table inside the tent they were staying in.

Katara meanwhile was beginning to lose herself into past memories which were the reasons she had made multiple attempts at writing them down, simple because she felt this story needed to be told.

A little over three years ago she and her brother Sokka, two members of the southern water tribe, had been out fishing when they discovered, through a series of poor water bending and near collisions with ice, a boy frozen inside an iceberg. He turned out to be the last hope the world had been waiting for.

Aang was his name and he was an Airbender the last of his kind. His people had been wiped out by the fire nation, to which some said was the true beginning of the war as it involved the use of Sozin's comet by Fire Lord Sozin to commit genocide upon the Air Nomads. Aang however had escaped this fate as due to his inner turmoil's of the knowledge of what he was destined to do he ran. Katara had heard this story straight from him, and she felt nothing but sorrow for him, true his actions had been wrong but his being told that he was the Avatar, the master of all elements and spirit of the world incarnate charged with keeping harmony and balance, was done early and his reaction was that of one not yet old enough to hear such a thing and to be suddenly separated from the life he knew. However despite his regrets Katara had reminded him that by running he had likely escaped death to end the war later on with the help of his friends.

It was after their fateful first meeting that Katara and Sokka had their own destinies intertwined with Aang's to eventually play crucial roles in ended the century long conflict and to bring out an new era of love and peace.

They started out from their tribal home the South Pole to head for the North Pole where their sister tribe, the northern water tribe, would offer both Katara and Aang the chance to learn Waterbending. Along the way they made many friends, and had many encounters with their enemies.

Now however two years had passed since the end of the war, followed by the uneasy Yu Dao incident and the Search for Ursa that their friend Zuko had requested they help him with, but those were stories for another time.

Katara stood up from the table and smiled as she looked down to see spots of ink on her blue robe.

"Heh, look at me nearly 18 and still getting ink on myself" She giggled as she moved her hands in a waving like motion causing the ink to suddenly be lifted from her clothes and back into the clay cup she had been using.

She had grown some in the past two years since the end of the war, she was taller and fuller in figure. Much like her brother whom had also grown, he was looking a lot more like their father now, nearing the age of 19 and had the look of a water tribe chieftain already, yet still had the weirdest sense of humour, among other silly habits.

"Wonder what's taking them so long?" Sokka asked as took a seat and unrolled a scroll to look over some plans that had been drawn on it, they were a scale drawing of what looked like plans for a city.

Katara nodded her agreement to his question. Their time here at this small Fire Nation encampment near Yu Dao was already making them late for plans to return to the southern water tribe for the celebration. Ever since they had helped break the siege of the north, the northern water tribe had been putting a lot of effort in help its sister tribe rebuild itself after all the Fire nation raids they had suffered, Now that the work had paid off the water tribe was eager to celebrate. As such Aang, Katara, and Sokka, along with their friend Zuko planned to attend.

Katara could not help but smile, to which her brother caught and guessed for once the right line of thought. Who would have ever guessed seeing the Fire Lord at a water tribe celebration?

Zuko had for much of their journey been an enemy but over the course of their travels many things changed the young prince, now the Fire Lord, and he soon became a trusted and dear friend to them, as well as much better man than the previous Fire Lord. He also asked to join them at the South Pole because he was eager to rebuild good relations with the other countries.

So far his efforts had been difficult as a hundred years of war left many scars, and many new possibilities. Namely the one that was keeping them here near the former fire nation colony on the soil of the earth kingdom, after they had returned from the search for his mother Zuko was ready for what lay ahead. He had immersed himself in his work to restore trust and peace between his people and rest of the world. Something that made those who knew him best smile with admiration.

During their return voyage they had stopped here in Yu Dao to see how things were progressing, Zuko's Uncle Iroh, whom was handling the official and political fire lord needs when Zuko was away travelling had asked to speak with Aang and Zuko for a short while. Aang knew the topics would likely be repetitive and tedious so he asked if Katara and Sokka could wait in the guest tent to spare them the headache

That short while was now nearing two hours.

Katara and Aang also had another important reason they wanted to be at the South Pole and soon. They wanted to announce their engagement to her father Chief Hakoda and to everyone else.

It wasn't until the war ended that they came to the realization of how deep their love for each other had grown during their journey but now they were free to be with each other. They had, had a few stumbling points after they had first become a couple but now Katara and Aang were ready to tell their friends and family they planned to get married.

"Katara, your giving me oogies" Sokka said suddenly drawing her out of her own thoughts and startling her as she had not realizing that while thinking of her future with Aang she had started blushing.

"Sokka I have had it with your oogies, did I ever say anything to you when you were being all hugs and kisses with Suki?" She shouted back at him.

Suddenly the tent flap opened and in came those they had been waiting for.

"I'm back Sweetie, Oh? Is everything ok?" came the slightly deeper voice of Aang as she walked in with an ever present happy facial expression and was moving to hug his girlfriend until seeing the flushed look on her face and the glare she was giving Sokka.

Katara's irritation suddenly dropped and she turned to embrace Aang. He had also done some serious growing in the last two years. For the longest time he had been shorter than Katara and while she was clearly half a foot taller in height he was now equal to her and had also begun to fill out as well. Sometimes it was hard to remember that he was physically only 16 years old now, and as susceptible to the changes of becoming a man as anyone despite the fact he has often displayed a maturity well beyond his years, and yet he could still act like a carefree kid at times.

She kissed him warmly as she hugged her back ignoring the gagging like expression from Sokka while the other two whom entered the tent gave the couple a respectful moment of silence.

Katara released her soon to be betrothed and turned to bow respectfully to the Fire Lord and his Uncle, both of which had a smirk appear on their faces at her politeness knowing full well it was for amusement.

Zuko had not as changed much in all this time; he was in better shape now that his mind was less troubled and he was finally looking healthier and happier. He was wearing his travelling clothes and still had his favoured Dual Dao swords slung across his back.

His uncle looked almost exactly the same, in great shape, and looking very regal in his finer robes that signified his high rank among the Fire nation.

The once General known as dragon of the west headed to the far side of the tent to begin brewing a pot of tea "My apologies for keeping all of you hear. Zuko tells me you a party to get to" Iroh smiles "It is good to see you all taking time to enjoy yourselves after all this hard work" He said as he set the tea pot to boil over a small fire.

Zuko nodded but look troubled "are you sure it's alright Uncle, after what you told me of the reports you been getting from the home land and in the Earth Kingdom?" he asked

"What reports?" Katara asked looking at Aang as she stood by him.

For a moment Aang frowned "Zuko we should tell them while we head there Appa should be all rested now" he said as he gave Katara a silent look asking for a brief wait.

Zuko nodded and they all bid farewell to Iroh who sat down to enjoy a pot of tea "be safe on your travels" he called out to them.

They all walked out into the setting sun as they headed for their mode of transportation. A sky bison called Appa and another of their dearest friends. He was Aang's animal guide and an endless source of joy for the group. The group climbed aboard and Aang said a quick "yip yip" and Appa took off with a swish of his tail.

"It's a shame Toph can't join us" Zuko commented as he made himself comfortable referring to one of their absent friends.

"She said would catch us on our way back, I hope her meeting with her parents goes ok" Aang replied as she moved into the saddle knowing Appa knew the way to go, he sat down by Katara and put his arm around her happily.

"Not to mention the fact she isn't too fond of ice and snow after that trip through the serpent's pass" Sokka mentioned with brought about a round of laughter.

After a few minutes of calm flying did they realize they had forgotten two important topics, one the reports Iroh mentioned earlier, and two how long will Iroh hold out watching after Momo?

"So what are these reports about?" Sokka asked.

Aang and Zuko shared a concerned look before answering.

"We're not really sure what to make of it, but people have been vanishing, or they are being found comatose. These reports have been going back for about six months but until now they didn't cross paths between fire nation and Earth kingdom so now that we seen the similarities it's even more confusing. Especially since some of the attacks happen within days of each other" Zuko said explaining.

Katara looked troubled noticing the worried look on Aang's face "what's wrong Aang"

"Well it's what some of the reports said about how they though they saw someone suspicious like a Firebender in Ba Sing Se or an Earthbender in the middle of the fire nation but they just vanish and then someone turns up missing or in coma, and the few that wake up can barely bend or do anything else their spirits have been weakened"

"Wait are all the people involved in these reports benders?" Sokka asked

Zuko nodded "Yeah, that's the really troubling part, some of these benders in the fire nation are some of the skilled ones, and they can barely do more than sit up in bed, and they claim is even more weird"

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"They claim it was a spirit that attacked them" Aang said in a worried tone.

The four friends all shared a knowing look as they flew silently on Appa on their way to the South Pole unaware of what these omens foretell.

**A/N: Phew that went by quickly. Been a little while since I did my last bit of writing, I hope no one things I jumped around too much at the beginning but am writing this in the sense that we are all up to date on avatar events and if anyone has any helpful hints or finds something hard to follow I appreciate any Input. So there we go it seems we got some spirit trouble a'brewing I wonder what's in store for the Avatar and his friends now, and don't worry I plan to include many of our favourite's characters. Till next time please R&R. Stay Tuned**

**P.S To anyone that has me as a favoured author I know I have other fics that have been on hiatus for some time but I will finish them it's just a matter of getting my writing juices for them flowing again.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Malevolence Strikes, Aang Falls.

It was already past sundown and the moon was full, the stars where bright. On a night such as this when all around seemed calm, serene, and peaceful the group of friends could not help but forget their troubles and enjoy the ride through the sky, look up, and talk of better things.

"So I heard about what happened with Mai from Suki, how are you doing?" Sokka asked as he and Zuko sat at the back of Appa's saddle while Katara and Aang sat at the reigns and out of sight of Sokka so they would not need to hear about any oogies.

For a rare moment Zuko smiled, a warm genuine one "we umm, actually we're together again. After we got back from our last adventure I went and saw her and said I don't need my father anymore and I was at peace with who I am. She threw some knives at me at first but we're better now"

"Wait did she throw them before or after you explained?" Sokka asked a little taken back by the dynamics of Zuko and Mai's relationship.

Zuko seemed to get embarrassed "well kinda both really, but she wasn't trying to hit me, I think"

They two oldest of the group then laughed. Talk then turned to proposed ideas for friendly contests of skill between Fire Nation and water tribe, as a way of helping to further mend old scars Zuko even offered to open trade like there had been in the days of Avatar Roku.

Sokka considered these and thought that perhaps the time had come for the sight of black snow to not be a bad thing anymore. He was clearly being groomed by his Father to become a leader if not Chief of the southern tribe one day, as such he felt it was his responsibility now to ensure an honest friendship that would last between the two countries.

Aang and Katara meanwhile where nestled in each other's arms, lying back on Appa's head while they enjoyed the calm night.

After the mention of possible sprit troubles Aang was of course concerned but Zuko assured him that Iroh was keeping in close contact with the fire nation and the earth King Kuei as so far it was these two nations that were having the most of these odd disappearances and comatose victims. Iroh originally suspected dissidents from either side trying to kick up old hostilities but the circumstances around these disappearances were too odd. In the meantime he would also contact the Northern water tribe as well as the people Aang had dubbed the Air Acolytes who had begun to travel to each of the four air temples in the hopes of restoring them.

At first he was unsure what to make of them but soon realized that the Air Nomads never believed their customs were theirs alone as. If one sought enlightenment one had to be given the chance was something he'd not heard in a long time so he told them to seek out the temples and pursue their spiritual quests. It was also a fact that the world Aang knew before the war had gone through so much change. It was time to forget some illusions of harmony by separate nations and to share his people's teaching with those who wanted to be part of his culture.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft kiss on his cheek "are you worried about what Iroh told you and Zuko?" she asked

"A little, but until we know more I can't let myself worry more then I should, besides for now we have to look forward to a party at the south pole. Maybe we can go penguin sledding again"

Katara laughed "That's just like you past 16 and you still thinking of riding animals. Are you ready to tell everyone our news?" She asked blushing.

Aang smiled happily "of course, should we start with your dad? I know in the Southern tribe they don't practice arranged marriages anymore but I think the best first step is getting his blessing" He said, the Air nomads themselves did in fact marry and have families, love and peace were part of their teachings, but respect was also a key element in the belief of sharing your life with another.

Chief Hakoda had in fact been aware of their relationship for some time, likely since he'd first see how his daughter and Aang looked at each other. He was nothing but happy for them. It did not matter that Aang had saved the world numerous times, or that he was the Avatar. He made Katara happy and was a kind, honest, soul which had earned the proud father's respect.

Katara considered his words "You're right, he'll approve but we better start with him, Sokka and Gran-Gran. You know in a way Aang we've been engaged for a while now" she said with a humour filled grin.

Aang blinked a couple times in confusion then just blushed as Katara always could do that "we have? How?" He asked

"You remember when saved us after Zuko and that bounty hunter June captured us and you got my mom's necklace back? Well you gave it to me and in the water tribe when a boy gives a girl a necklace like that it means he's proposing." She explained with a laugh.

Aang soon joined in "hey your right, I guess if you look at it that way we have been engaged for a while"

They lay together quietly for a while then Katara had to ask "so after what are we going to do? Travel around a lot, stay in one place?" She asked

Aang thought about it a moment "well Zuko and I have been talking a lot about our plans to build a city where Yu Dao is a place that is not to any one nation but to them all. A fifth nation almost some place that one day can be a land of peace and unity to all the people. It's very likely there still will be problems we have to face all over the world we never seem to run out of those" He said with a chuckle.

"Your right about that, you remember that time in the great divide and those two warring clans?" She asked as they descended into old memories of their first adventure together.

On the winds it followed them, It could not be seen so easily and not be heard as it was, but it could follow them as they travelled south across the water. It sensed their strong energy, their powerful spirits. Yet one in particular was the one it sought, but fortune favoured it as it realized that the other one whom caused it anger and rage still was in its path as well. Soon it would be strong enough. It would rejoin with the others and then have its revenge.

For now it followed them

"Hey we're here!" Katara shouted as they sun was at its highest and shining of the walls of ice that now stood proud, and tall as the new village of the Southern water tribe came into view.

They had made camp during the last night and then set out after daybreak and soon enough reached the South Pole.

They also witnessed the glory of the labours of the Waterbender's whom now had settled in the South Pole to strengthen their sister tribe. The village still held its own customary look of snow huts but now they had stronger ice walls and a proud front gate for boats to enter much like the one at the northern water tribe with the Crest of the ocean and moon spirits proudly etched into it. In terms of size the village must have been more than four or five times larger and from this distance was teeming with activity.

The group all exchanged happy glances as Appa reached the edge of the wall and the sounds of cheers and happy calling was coming from below them.

"I can't wait to see Dad, Gran-Gran, and how everyone else is doing in the new southern water tribe village" Katara said excitedly.

Aang guided Appa down and he slowly circled about in a spiral motion till it was clear there was a spot meant for him. It looked like a large stable had been constructed and there was a massive bay that would fit him comfortably.

Appa let out a happy grunt as he touched down, the others descended from his saddle as a crowded of people were already making their way to them. Leading the group was Chief Hakoda; on his right was Gran-Gran and his left Bato.

"Dad!" Katara and Sokka both shouted with excitement as they ran ahead to embrace him warmly. Since Zuko had needed their help they had been away for some months when the true rebuilding of the village had started.

Zuko meanwhile held back feeling a bit nervous he had not been back to either of the water tribes since the times he'd been an enemy, although he and Hakoda had met before it was still likely not a simple thing for he, the fire lord, to just waltz in.

Aang patted him on the shoulder "Don't worry your fieriness, this will be a fun time" he said ever the optimist.

Zuko could not help but smile at his friends morale support as he and Aang walk forward towards the gathered crowd. As Appa had landed they had both put on some extra layers, Zuko's were much like the outfit he'd worn when sneaking into the northern water tribe but now bearing the colours of his people. Aang wore a traditional water tribe coat, albeit it did not have the fur lining which Katara had requested specially for him knowing his aversion to fur. Normally he would have worn his first style of Air nomad robes which kept him comfortable even in the south pole but since he'd begun to wear the more open style with his right arm completely exposed he realized a nice coat would be a wise idea.

Hakoda was at first happily chatting with his son and daughter but then after a nudge from Bato he had to put his priorities in order "Alright you two it's time I greet our honoured guests" He said in a warm tone.

Katara and Sokka nodded in understanding, Sokka went and stood by his father's side. Katara meanwhile went to Aang and took his hand as they watched to see how Zuko would do.

Zuko proudly walked before the Chief and then placed his hands together in salute then bowed "Chief Hakoda of the water tribe. I am honoured to be in your presence once again, thank you for inviting me to your celebration-"the remainder of his greeting was cut off by Hakoda putting his hands on the younger man's shoulders.

"It is good to see you again Zuko, you don't have to worry about formal pleasantries son, and you're among friends here. I've told everyone about our first meeting at the boiling rock. You are always welcome here Fire Lord" He said his words at first warm and familiar but the last he added with respect as one leader to another. Hakoda was an honourable and honest man, he gotten to know Zuko fairly well ever since he and his son rescued him from prison and he saw Zuko and he were similar. His fatherly instincts also gave him a fair insight into the young man's difficult past so he knew being the first to offer a warm greeting would save much internal struggle on politics and proper behaviour. This was a time for happiness and celebration.

It seem that the wise chief's insight proved right as he could see the relief in the young leader's eyes as he smiles and nodded "Thank you" he said humbly then stepped aside as the next greeting had to take place.

Hakoda, Bato, Gran-Gran, and all the others then bowed respectfully "Welcome back to the South Pole, Avatar Aang" Hakoda said in a warm and fatherly tone.

Aang nodded and returned the bow "Thank you Chief Hakoda, it's good to see the village again"

"Alright that's enough formality for now it's time we all had some fun" Gran-Gran said suddenly, this brought about laughter from the crowd as everyone turned and headed into the village, Appa following suit as the streets were wide enough for him.

"How are things going up at Yu Dao?" Hakoda asked Zuko as they walked side by side.

"Thankfully things have progressed much smoother then could have expected my Uncle has also been very helpful with my duties as Fire Lord" he replied.

Hakoda nodded "yes Iroh always struck me as a wise man, not to mention a damn fine Pai Sho player. Not to mention his creation of Tea Appreciation day certain has merit" he said with a chuckle.

Talk between the two leaders then turned to pleasant subjects such as what Sokka and Zuko had spoken of earlier such as opening trade between the two cultures. After a short walk they reached the village square which was being worked on by water benders to prepare for a feast later that night.

Hakoda turned to the group and smiled "you kids likely want to get some rest after the long trip, please make yourselves at home and I'll see you later tonight" he said

"Actually Dad could Aang and I talk to you for a sec?" Katara asked leading Aang and her father towards his own hut.

Zuko and Sokka shared a curious look "what do you think that was about?" Zuko asked

"Beats me long as they keep their oogieness down to a minimum I'm happy" Sokka replied shrugging as he and Zuko walked about the square.

"You know Sokka you better get used to that Aang and Katara are a couple after all and I don't see that changing" Zuko said familiar with the ongoing humour that was the 'oogies' Sokka would bring up.

Sokka just shook his head comically "Yeah I know that but seriously they just overdue it sometimes"

Zuko refrained from mentioning the few occasions in which he stumbled into Suki and Sokka being romantic, or attempting to, that resulting in his own 'oogies'. Together the two warriors walked about Sokka would introduce people of the village and Zuko would show respect and kindness. He noticed that the children of the village were quickest to warm up to him. They would ask him to make fire and he would give a little show, sometimes near an ice pillar or such to make some lights dance about.

As they rounded a corner they came to a head table that would be where they would sit at tonight for the feast. Here Bato and Gran-Gran were discussing how to position all the tables. Bato and Zuko greeted each other with a handshake in respect. Then he turned to Gran-Gran and dropped to one knee

"Wise Elder, I humbly as for your forgiveness for my past mistakes, when I attacked your village" He said as he recalled how he had threatened her and her family with such coldness.

Gran-Gran was momentarily taken aback by the young fire lord's sudden request but she just patted his head "I have lived many years and I know when a man truly is sincere in his desire to change and become better for the sake of himself and others. I accept your apology but please just call me Gran-Gran" she said with a chuckle.

Sokka and Bato were surprised by Gran-Gran's up beat attitude she displayed but Bato later whispered to him how her marriage to Pakku had brought about many old happy feelings and they were happy their union came at the time which the future no longer seemed hopeless.

Zuko finally stood up and nodded with a smile "thank you Gran-Gran"

Sokka and Bato both laughed, there was something funny in the way Zuko said Gran-Gran with his serious tone of voice that was so funny.

They all then decided to take a walk about the village as Zuko was eager to learn what he could about their culture and lifestyle.

Meanwhile in Chief Hakoda's hut. He smiled as he followed his daughter and her boyfriend inside. Something told him there was some good news he was about to hear.

As they entered Katara could not help but squeeze Aang's hand both in her excitement at telling her dad the good news and also for seeing the familiar sight of her childhood home. While the hut was bigger in size now it looked exactly the same on the inside. The pelts and rug laid out, the fire pit in the center of the main room.

"Here let me get a fire going first" Hakoda offered as he realized the hut had been empty for most of the day and it was a bit chilly inside.

"Allow me" Aang said happily as he said wood was laid in the pit already. He took a stance then twisted throwing the hand he had bent to his waist outward, palm open and a small burst of fire shot out and into the pit igniting the wood.

"Impressive, your technique has improved greatly" Hakoda said nodding in approval.

Katara meanwhile walked to the pantry stores as she felt a quick snack and something to drink would be a good idea "That's my Aang, a true master" she said with an ear to ear grin.

This brought about a blush as he and Hakoda sat down by the fire that was already at full size and making the room much more comfortable.

"So tell me Aang, how are things going with the Air Acolytes and the temples?"

"Pretty good, Theo and his father have been a big help offering some of their balloons to help the acolytes reach the temples. So far they are just working on restoring them so others can live and visit them" Aang said proudly.

Hakoda nodded "that's great to hear. The Air Nomads culture is something the world has gone to long without and it will be good so see the temples one day. After seeing the western one I look forward to seeing all the others when they are ready"

Just then Katara returned and set a pot over the pit, it was filled with a water tribe classic, five flavour soup, along with stewed sea prunes. She also set down a mug of fresh water for each of them.

Aang suddenly gave a very fearful look at the prunes and Hakoda smiled "glad to see someone else that won't poke fun at me for my own lack of appreciation for stewed sea prunes" he said laughing

Aang breathed a sigh of relief "Here I thought I was the only one"

Katara rolled her eyes at the two then settled down next to Aang on the fur pelt, leaning on him.

Hakoda's eyes filled with warmth at the sight "so tell me you two, is this news you have for me something to do with your future plans?" He asked

Katara and Aang were not surprised he was quick to guess.

Aang went first "Yes sir, in fact the reason we wanted to talk to you is I wish to marry Katara and we wanted to get your blessing" he said.

Although he had guessed it was still a moment where any father needs a moment of silence, especially a proud one, then his eyes watered, he stood, walked around the fire, and put his hand on Aang's shoulder.

"I could think of no one better for my daughter and to call my Son in-law. You two have my blessing and I know Kya would be overjoyed as well" He said.

Katara also felt tears of joy welling up as she touched her mother's necklace then turned Aang to her to kiss him.

After a moment they all settled back down and talk turned to future plans, be it of family, the work in the fire nation colonies, and other pleasant topics. For a short while Aang even forgot about the worrying reports of possible spirit trouble.

It landed only about an hour after they had, from above it saw where they separated and knew it would have to wait to strike. Landing onside the village walls it felt nothing as it was not completely in this world. Soon it found a lone guard at watch and waited till the man's back was turned. This would make a perfect disguise and he was a Waterbender.

When the moment was right it pounced, striking the man on the back of his head so he would fall from the wall. He was knocked out and then it wrapped itself around his form then a dull glow shine from its somewhat see through body and soon it took on the appearance of the guard, having also leeched his energy he would make use of the guards Waterbending skills later on, and thanks to his other parts out there he soon rejoin and be able to do more.

Night came quickly and soon enough, the people were gathering for the feast. It was going to be a good one, given the guests present and the news of the changes going on for the former fire nation colonies.

Zuko sat down next to Aang, who was seated by Katara on the left side of Chief Hakoda. On the Chief's right was Sokka, Bato, and Gran-Gran.

Zuko could not help but notice the glow coming from Aang and Katara, true when together the two always had a happy air about them but this time it was more radiant "what's got you two in such a good mood?" He asked curious.

Aang just smiled "you'll know soon enough"

Chief Hakoda then stood "Everyone please join me in welcoming our honoured guests to this celebration Avatar Aang, and Fire Lord Zuko. These two brave men have come to us with glad tidings of peace and friendship and news of their plans to create a land of unity for all the nations in the former fire nation's colonies. We also celebrate the hard labours of the combined efforts of our brothers and sisters from the northern water tribe in rebuilding out proud village" He said speaking loud and clear and with pride in his voice.

Everyone gathered clapped, some cheered and Sokka lead a few in some whistling.

Suddenly Aang felt a chill wash over his body, not in the physical sense, more his spirit. He knew something was wrong and it was approaching them. His worry showed in his face as Zuko and Katara looked at him

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Katara asked knowing him well enough that something was up.

"I don't know I feel something, it's anger, malice, and it's close and moving closer" He said there was fear in his voice at something so unfamiliar and evil.

Zuko was immediately on alert; the calm warrior was quickly scanning around. He thought back to those strange reports. If Aang sensed something this was a spirit related problem and that meant he should look for someone out of place and expect benders to be a target.

"I have one final announcement to make" Chief Hakoda continued as Katara didn't get his attention right away "This one I make as a proud father" He said as the crowd was focused on him.

Zuko meanwhile was looking around intently then he spotted something, or rather someone, a guard from the wall. He vaguely recalled the man's face but he was missing his spear or any other weapons and still in his tribal armour. Something else was off

His eyes, they were not the eyes of a human.

The guard raised his arms in a familiar stance.

"WATCH OUT" Zuko shouted as he saw the attack coming, ice spears.

Before anyone reacted to his shouted he swung his arms up and created a wall of fire in front of their table but the spears were coming so fast two of them made it through while the rest melted. One spear struck Zuko's left shoulder and sent him flying with a painful cry. The other had hit Hakoda but he managed to turn so it struck his tough hide shoulder plates.

Zuko went flying into a snow hut behind him.

"Zuko!" Aang and Katara shouted as the fire wall dispersed and they hear the sound of churning water above.

Looking up the crowd gasped as another rain of sharp ice pellets was headed for them.

Aang and Katara acted instantly. Aang put his hands together and formed a sphere or air to deflect most of the pellets. Any that got through Katara turned back to water to rain harmlessly on them. Sokka meanwhile drew his boomerang and his favoured club as he knew the attacker was nearby.

"Dad you alright?" Sokka asked

Hakoda grunted, while the spear had been partially melted it still hit him like a hammer and his shoulder was dislocated "I'm fine but where did that attack come from"

Bato and Gran-Gran immediately began to direct the crowd to remain clam.

Aang meanwhile was scanning the faces. Zuko had spotted someone and now he was doing the same. Then he locked eyes with a guard who had his armour but no weapons, and he saw the eyes. Eyes filled with anger, hate, malice, but the eyes were black with red pupils, almost glowing red. In that instant he felt a surge of fear, this was no ordinary spirit but something different.

Realizing he'd been caught the guard leaped over the crowd with an angry cry "AVATAR!" as he spun his arms and summoned war from jars to attack from above, his charge was not that of a Waterbender.

Aang and Katara again combined. Given the moon was full and they were surrounded by water, snow and ice. That made Waterbending an ideal choice. They sent a massive stream up to knock the attacker away as they needed to see to it the villagers were safe. It worked and the screaming attacker was sent flying.

"Katara, check on Zuko" Aang said as he summoned his air scooter, having left his staff in the saddle at the stables he would have to do without it. His concern for his friend evident but he had to keep the attacker occupied and find out what he was dealing with.

Katara nodded "Alright we'll be right behind you sweetie, be careful!" she called as he took of

Sokka meanwhile was helping Bato, Hakoda and Gran-Gran direct the villagers to the largest huts meant for gathering asking the Waterbender's to guard them while they dealt with the attacker.

Katara ran to the destroyed hut "Zuko? Zuko?" She called out for him then spotted him partially covered by snow. Waving her arms she parted the snow off him then saw he wasn't wounded as the ice spear had only just knocked him back and out cold.

"Zuko, wake up Aang needs our help" she said shaking him awake

At first he did not respond then he groaned and his eyes opened "Katara? What's happened?" he said still groggy.

"You got knocked out by whomever that was, Aang pushed him away but I'm worried that guard isn't water tribe and he's fighting Aang" she explained trying to keep calm when this fearful feeling was mounting.

Zuko quickly regained his sense and fortunately despite being a bit tender he pushed the blow he took aside and followed her out.

Aang meanwhile had managed to push the attacker to the top of the wall and was now trading blows. He was now mixing his styles. Some water attacks he would block with water or fire then retaliate with fire and air. He had no earth to bend but it was still three elements against one. However he was very confused whoever this was he was attacked direct and aggressively.

"Who are you? Why did you attack me? How come you look like a water tribe guard?" He asked between traded blows as he could tell whoever this was they were skilled at bending but again something was off, Almost as if water was not the element he was used to using.

The voice that came out of the guard's mouth was a bit hollow sounding, like it was coming from inside a shell.

"I am your doom Avatar. I will have my revenge and take your power" it responded as suddenly it leapt forward towards Aang.

Aang swung his arm and send a blast of air to knock him back but the attacker dodge and kept coming, he then launched a fire blast but rather than dodge the man just took it head on no attempt to use water or anything else to lessen then damage. What shocked Aang was the lack of care for the burns he had just sustained,

"Who are you?" Aang asked as he turned a section of the wall from ice to water forming two large water whips on his arms.

It was then the attack just seemed to stop "someone you killed….back for revenge!" It shouted and there was something in those dark eyes that told Aang the truth.

Aang lost his focus, and then the guard had him by the throat and his arm

"Now to drain your spirit" the guard said and its eyes began to glow.

Aang sensed the danger and began to go into the avatar state but something was wrong. He was getting weaker and his body going numb.

"There they are" Zuko said as he and Katara ran along the streets to the wall where they had spotted the bright lights that were Aang's fire attacks.

As they got closer they saw the guard get a hold of Aang and how Aang was going limp.

"Aang!" Katara shouted in fear as she could tell what was happened. Waving her arms she summoned water from all around them, and created a wave for her and Zuko to ascend freezing a small circle under them to act as a platform. Zuko began to jab with his fingers pointed out firing tiny precise blasts of fire to hit the guard.

"Let him go!" Zuko shouted trying to keep his focus and anger under control.

The strikes hit home and the guard feel away as one struck his eye, making the glow fade from them, he dropped Aang who was out cold.

Katara and Zuko reached the top and while she ran to Aang to see if he was ok Zuko turned and faced the attacker taking a ready stance "what did you do to him?" Zuko demanded.

Instead the attacked just laughed and Zuko and Katara noticed what Aang had earlier of his voice

"Ah prince Zuko, sorry but I don't have time to kill you today" he replied.

Zuko and Katara could do nothing but watch as the guard's body seemed to dissolve and what stood there was a shadow that had the shape of a human and seemed to be a body of shadows themselves with glowing eyes.

"I'll be going now" it said as it rose high.

Zuko suddenly changed his stance and began to weave his first two fingers of each hand in a circular motion. Energy began to crackle and buzz. Katara knew this feeling and watched wide eyed cradling Aang in her arms.

"Now you're not" Zuko said quietly as he shot his lighting at the spirit that was rapidly rising but the attack missed when the spirit suddenly waved its arm and sent a blast of air.

Then it was gone from sight vanishing into the night

Zuko was speechless. That spirit had used Airbending.

"Aang wake up, please wake up!" Katara said behind him.

Turning he saw Aang was out cold, there was a very faint glow from his arrow, and he was barely breathing. This was similar to how he looked when went to the spirit world but it was clear something was wrong.

Rushing to them Zuko kneelt by his friend "Aang?" he called out.

Katara was beginning to cry in both fear and frustration. She quickly summoned water from her pouch and collected it around her hands. Despite him not showing any wounds she had to try but her efforts did nothing.

On the street below they heard Sokka shouting to them as he rushed with others behind.

Zuko meanwhile looked up into the sky "that thing knew us" he said

Katara meanwhile was trying to keep her tears in check.

"Aang" she called out to him but he remained out cold.

To be continued….

**A/N: Phew, seems my writing juices are really going. Chapter 2 down already, as to how many chapters this story is gonna be I am not sure. I have the overall goal in mind but how long I take to get there is undecided. Anyway….our enemy makes his biggest move he's knocked Aang out of the game and what's more did he take Aang's power or just copied it and now can Airbend. Who is he? Where is he going? and how will Katara and the others get Aang back to them. Enjoy and please R&R. Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –A new journey begins.

"Please Aang you have to wake up!" Katara shouted in pain and sadness at seeing the state of the man she loved. Her frustration was rising seeing that her attempts at healing were proving ineffective and within seconds the water she held up feel and soaked into Aang's clothes.

It was then she felt Zuko's hand on her shoulder "Katara, I know it's hard but we have to calm down we can't help him this way" he said.

Katara then turned and gave him an angered look as she was clearly too emotional. Before she could say or do anything he slapped her. It was nowhere near hard enough to really hurt but it got through to her.

Katara took a moment to get a hold of herself, wiping her tears and then nodded "your right thanks Zuko. Can you carry him back to my dad's hut?" she asked starting to think rationally and the best idea was to get Aang somewhere comfortable.

Zuko nodded and he picked up Aang, and could not help noticing that his tattoos were glowing but only enough to notice. He took this as a sign that Aang was not gone.

Katara walked ahead of him headed for the stairs leading back down to ground level trying to keep her tears in check. It was hard not to given this was supposed to be a happy night, it was selfish and she knew it but she wanted this night for her and Aang to be special, now the looming chance of losing him was hanging over her.

When they had first realized their mutual feeling during the war they both tried to keep it under control. For a time Katara was very confused but after that day outside the Jasmine Dragon she knew her life and Aang's were meant to be together. A fact they both came to accept later one was that as the Avatar Aang's life would sometimes involve difficult task but Katara loved him too much to let the risk of such things get in the way and they found it was easy to be happy. However the shock of the situation was still not yet gone.

Zuko was also sharing similar thoughts of sorrow at the state of his friend, whom he now thought of as a spiritual brother given the nature of how their lives connected. Zuko being the great grandson of Avatar Roku, whom was the past lifetime of Aang. He also knew that now he had to do whatever he could to get his friend back, and to help him face this threat that was clearly going to be trouble for the world.

Their thoughts were then interrupted as Sokka came running up the stairs to meet them with Hakoda right behind

"What happened? Where's that guard and what's wrong with Aang?" Sokka asked quickly.

Hakoda meanwhile took one look at Aang then her daughter's eyes and sighed, this was going to be hard on her "Come on let's get back our home and you can tell us what happened" he said calmly taking the lead.

Sokka seemed ready to protest for answers but one look from Zuko and he fell into line next to him. As they reached the bottom of the stairs Bato was there and so was a gathering crowd. Hakoda gave him a quick look and Bato turned to the crowd.

"Everyone please give the Chief and our honoured guests some space. The situation is under control but they need rest" He said, being polite but firm in his request.

Everyone had a look of concern. The water tribe was known for its strength in having a deep sense of community and love and as Aang had become a part of the tribe as anyone they wished to help but they knew it was best to comply and they soon dispersed. Only Gran-Gran remained as her place was with her family.

"Thanks Bato, go ahead and head home we need some time to talk" Hakoda said patting his oldest friend on the shoulder.

Within a matter of minutes they made their way back to Hakoda's hut and Zuko set Aang onto a large bear pelt meant to act like a guest bed and covered him up. He also took a moment to feel for his friend's heartbeat and was relieved to feel it beating strong so physically he was doing ok.

"So what happened?" Sokka asked.

Katara sat down next to Zuko and took Aang's hand in hers as Zuko left to stir up the fire in the fire pit.

"I'm not sure, Zuko and I were running to help and all we saw was that thing get a hold of Aang and then he went limp and out cold" Katara began.

"Whatever it was I think it was some kind of spirit. After it did whatever it did to Aang it ran, it knew us though clearly it knew him and me, calling me prince Zuko and with a lot of hate in its voice" Zuko continued.

For a moment there was nothing but silence

"Do you think that spirit is also behind those attacks that we've been hearing about from the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom?" Sokka asked.

Zuko considered this and nodded "Yes it makes sense, attacking a bender and a powerful at that, not to mention he looked like a water tribe guard but soon as he was done he went back to that other form"

"This has been happening a lot recently?" Hakoda asked

Zuko nodded then proceeded to give him a full explanation of the strange reports from the other nations.

"Why though? What's the purpose of attacking benders like this leaving them comatose and if what that evil spirit said is truth and he was looking to kill you or Aang why just run?" Sokka asked.

Zuko was again silent a moment then spoke "this is just a guess but I think this spirit, isn't a spirit, considering what it's been up to I think it's something else. After he attacked Aang and began to run I tried to stop him but he used Airbending to get away. I think he stole some of Aang's energy but Aang tried to go into the avatar state but something went wrong" he said stating his theory.

Katara finally looked up and spoke "yes that makes a lot of sense and that's why he's out cold because his spirit is weak and he can't get back on his own. If that's the case then all we need to do is…" she paused uncertain what to say this was not really something she is familiar with.

They all knew when Aang was in the spirit world his body would seem comatose but as long as he was not injured he just needed to be looked after.

"We need to heal his spirit" Sokka suddenly chimed in.

Everyone was at a loss for words then Katara's face suddenly brightened "Sokka that's brilliant!" she said.

"Do you have any ideas on how we do that?" Zuko asked.

Katara was looking at Aang intently then she suddenly had this feeling like he was behind her and said something.

"The North Pole" She said softly

Zuko, Sokka, and Hakoda all looked at her to ask what she meant by that.

Katara's eyes were bright with hope now "that's it! The spirit oasis, at the North Pole. I've used water there before to heal Aang and it's a deeply spiritual place maybe that can help" She explained.

Sokka also took a moment to think "Yeah your right like that time after Ba Sing Se when Aang got hurt by Azula" he said.

Zuko also recalled that oasis during the siege of the north, he had felt something special about the place "Well then that is what we have to do, get Aang to the north pole so Katara can use its special waters. I'm going as well" he announced.

Katara sighed at the offer from her friend, she knew she could protect Aang but it was a long trip and she would need help "Zuko thank you" she said.

Zuko nodded "My uncle is handling things well enough I'll send him a hawk and explain and ask for any future information about this evil spirit. I know were gonna encounter it along the road, besides we need Aang and I will protect him on this journey" he said proudly

Sokka suddenly put his arm around Zuko "that's out Fire Lord always ready to help! I'll come too you guys would never make it without me" he said with a goofy grin.

Zuko had a comically annoyed expression at being hugged but nodded.

Hakoda then stood "Well sounds like you've all made up your mind. I'll go and see to some provision for your journey. You had best get some rest and head out in the mourning" He said as he had faith in their ability to do this and to figure out what this evil spirit was doing.

"I'll also keep in close contact with Iroh, the Earth king, and our sister tribe so they know what's going on but I'll ask they keep how Aang is doing to themselves. True we're not in the middle of a war but I think its best few people know about his condition"

Katara nodded in gratitude "thanks Dad" she said.

Hakoda smiled "I know this will be hard for you Katara but I have faith in you and in Aang. You two along with your friends have done many great things and you'll keep doing that"

With that he exited the hut. Sokka meanwhile stood went to a nearby cubbyhole in the snow hut that contained his supplies for travelling.

Zuko meanwhile came over to stand by Aang "Katara I'm sorry I slapped you" he said apologetically

Katara shook her head "No it's fine, I get why you did it. I was just very upset because…well Aang and I were going to announce our engagement tonight" she said in a quiet tone.

Zuko's eyes widened a little then he looked somber. Now he understood why Aang and Katara had looked to glowing tonight and why Katara had gotten so upset. He put his hand on her shoulder to which she patted in reassurance she was better now "well then our goal is simple. Get Aang back on his feet so you two can tell everyone together" he said in an optimistic tone.

Katara nodded "Yeah your right. We can do this" she said.

Zuko then went to the far side of the hut and made himself comfortable on a different pelt and closed his eyes to get some sleep but it was clear he was going to stay close to Aang. Katara also chose to spend the night next to him. Sokka had come back from collecting his weapons, tools, maps, and other supplies and seeing his friends all asleep he set the packs and bedrolls down and headed to his own room to get some rest.

That night the three friends and one other whom while a good distance away, yet still has a strong a bond to Aang as the ones near him did, all share a similar dream. In that dream they saw Aang try to lead them somewhere. He was running ahead and then came to a stop at what looked like the spirit oasis, he got into the water and let himself sink under the water. The world then shifted and suddenly fire nation ships were attacking the North Pole, the ones from the siege of the north. Then again things shifted to Aang battling that spirit creature disguised at the guard. It suddenly said something but none of them could hear and the next thing they know it lunged and they all woke up.

Katara sat up quickly and looked around to get her bearing. She was still in the snow hut, the fire had died and the light was poor. Feeling around beside her she felt Aang, still there and still out cold. Sighing in relief that her dream was just a dream she looked over.

"Zuko? Sokka?" she called out

She head a rustling sound "I'm here" Zuko replied as he ignited a fire in the palm of his hand to shed some light before throwing it into the fire pit as the wood was still usable for a short while.

Katara nodded and stood up, she knew it was day break, and was getting ready to head out. In time more light began to fill the hut as the sun rose and light came in through the windows near the roof of the hut to help with venting smoke from fires.

Zuko then headed for the front door "I'll go and get Appa ready to head out. We should be able to make it to the tip of the Earth Kingdom continent in a couple days of flying" he said.

Katara nodded in agreement and smiled, it was a great comfort to know she was not alone in this. Turning she headed to Sokka's room to make sure he was ready to go. Knocking on the door politely she called his name but there was no reply. Curious if he had for once taken the initiative and gotten up early she opened the door and headed inside. Only to find Sokka, sound asleep, drooling on his pillow and hugging it in suggestive way to signal who he was dreaming of.

A vein popped up on Katara's forehead in her irritation at Sokka when at the start of anything he was always sleeping in.

"Dammit Sokka, wake up! We need to get going" She yelled but he only rolled over.

Katara then sighed in irritation and waved her arms around making the water from on a table by his bed rise above his head then promptly dropped it. At once Sokka began to thrash and roll around getting tangled in his sheets.

"*cough cough* Katara! What's the big idea?" He yelled at her.

"Look who's talking you're the one who looked ready to go last night but here you are ready to sleep till noon again when we need to get moving" she shouted back in a classic brother sister argument that they would have regardless of the situation.

Sokka then look out the window and look embarrassed "Oh right…sorry about that. I'll be out in a few minutes" he said rolling out of bed and hitting the floor as he was still tangled "Make it five minutes" he said.

Walking back into the main room she saw Aang look the same, in fact he looked almost peaceful. She knew he would need very little during the trip. He had once explained to her that when his spirit was out of his body, his body would not need food, or water until he returned but the longer he was away the hungrier, and more in need of the bathroom he would get. She smiled at his calm face.

As she had a moment to herself she thought about the vision she had told him about in Yu Dao when she had seen their future. They were married with a child, maybe more would come. It was that image in her mind she would hold onto for their journey and through this next battle.

Sokka suddenly appeared behind her strapping his boomerang to his back, and slipping his machete into its sheath at his thigh. He also picked his favoured club and then was ready to go "I'll carry Aang to Appa if you can get out packs" he offered.

Katara nodded "Thanks Sokka, sorry for yelling earlier" she said.

Sokka waved that off "ah don't worry about it in fact I'm kinda glad. Makes me feel like this is just another adventure for us like all the others we've had because no matter what came our way we got the job done!" he said excitedly "Go team avatar!"

"Ugh not the team avatar thing again" Zuko said as he walked into the hut.

The siblings laughed at Zuko's trademark serious, and somewhere grumpy attitude "Appa's right outside. He was waiting for me in fact. Almost like he knew we had to get moving. Everything's ready our camp supplies and provision are on his saddle" he said

Katara and Sokka both noticed he'd also slung his dual Dao swords onto his back. It was then Sokka went to collect his satchel with his maps and other supplies as the group's planner "Zuko I think for this trip you should take the lead" he said.

Zuko was slightly taken aback "what? Don't you normally do that Sokka when Aang can't" He asked. He had taken the role of leader a handful of times when he first joined their group but usual it was in a support role to the goal of another.

"I know but really I'm better off as the plan guy. Katara's gonna want to keep watch over Aang during our travels, and besides out of all of us you got plenty of experience at leading a small group. We both trust your judgement" he explained. Katara nodded her approval as she collected her own things, specifically her pouch for carrying water as she knew once leaving the south pole she would need it for her bending.

Zuko took Sokka's words to heart and nodded "Alright I'll do my best. Let's get flying we can talk more in the air" he said helping Katara with the remaining supplies while Sokka picked up Aang "wow he's gotten a bit heavier" he commented.

Once outside the village was quiet but Hakoda, Bato, and Gran-Gran were all standing by Appa. The great sky bison was waiting patiently but at seeing Aang he growled and from the best guess it was one of concern for his owner and closest friend.

Zuko walked forward and patted Appa's nose "I know Appa, but were gonna get Aang back to normal were leaving for the North Pole now" he said hoping this might ease the mighty but gentle Bison. Appa was closest to Aang of all his friends and naturally when Aang was in trouble Appa would be upset.

This time however it seemed Zuko's words calmed the great beast and he grunted softly in what seemed like agreement and lowered onto his belly so they could climb on.

Once Aang was secured in the saddle with everything else Katara and Sokka took turns hugging Hakoda and their grandmother farewell. Then Zuko bowed to each in turn in gratitude for their hospitality.

"You kids take care, be safe, be brave, and be happy. I know this Journey is hard with Aang the way he is but I know he'd want you all not to let yourselves get down and be gloomy the whole time" Hakoda said as they sat atop Appa

"We will dad" Katara said

"Yip, Yip" Zuko said tugging on the reigns and Appa flipped his tail and took off.

Soon they were high above the water and well on their war headed due north.

"Ya know it's kinda funny. This is a lot like how our last big journey began. Us leaving the South Pole to get Aang to the north" Sokka commented.

"Your right, although I this time it's not me chasing after you" Zuko said making one of his rare jokes.

This effectively brought about a laugh from everyone.

After a few hours of flying they could see the island where the Patola Mountains and the southern air temple were located. Usually that kinda trip took a little over half a day but it had been a best three to four hours.

"We're really making good time aren't we? I mean last time we came this way we flew straight like this we took longer. Appa must be worried about Aang and that's give him a real boost" Katara noted.

Appa replied with a growl that sounded like a yes.

Zuko nodded in approval "At this right we could reach Kyoshi Island before the day is over. That's probably our best first stop. Just try not to overdo it Appa were all worried but we can't risk getting stuck if you wear yourself out" he said

Again Appa gave a growl to agree

"I'm impressed Zuko you've really thought ahead, and that sounds like the perfect first stop" Sokka said excitedly

"Um Sokka, I think Suki and the others are still with my uncle in the Fire Nation colonies" Zuko added

Sokka went from excited to comical downcast as he hung over the edge of the saddle.

"Maybe we can stop and check in with Iroh, see if he's heard anything more about that spirit that attacked us. From what we saw we're gonna need all the information we can get I've never even heard of anything that did what that thing did" Katara suggested.

"Your right Katara, I saw how Aang looked when we were first attacked, that thing is trouble but at least we can fight it that we know" Zuko assured her.

"By the way Zuko when did you learn how to make lightning I thought you couldn't do it before?" she asked

Zuko smiled slightly "Well after out last adventure together I thought about my first lessons on it with Uncle, he told me that part of making lightning was to be with great calm and peace of mind. After I felt that I've put a lot of my past worries behind I was ready to try it again and after a while I did it. I'm not as skilled at it as he is but I can control it at will now" he explained

Katara and Sokka were both amazed at his explanation "well that's good news, now we got more firepower on our side to take care of that bending stealing spirit" Sokka said

Zuko was quiet after that as they kept flying and then he realized something "Sokka you're a genius" he said aloud

Sokka was shocked "oh I am? I mean of course I am!" he said puffing out his chest in pride, only to have Katara shove him aside to crawl to the front of the saddle.

"What's up?" she asked

"That's why those benders in Ba Sing Se and the Fire Nation have been attacked and slipping into coma's they are having their bending energy stolen. It leaves them weak and some can barely bend afterwards. That spirit must be trying to collect the energy from all the four kinds of benders for some reason" he speculated.

"It also was always powerful and skilled benders that have been attacked. So far we know of Earth, Fire, and now Air that this shadow spirit has taken, and if he copied the look of that guard from the South Pole that he's gotten water as well" Katara said continuing this line of thought.

Zuko nodded "Yeah your right, but why would there be multiple attacks for earth and fire they've so far been occurring for the past several months"

Sokka suddenly came out of his comical funk and began to dig in his pack for a mid-flight snack "Maybe Bending stealer needs energy from more than one bender" he said just offering a guess

"Hmm you might have a point there Sokka, and is that your nickname for that spirit because I was thinking Shadow Spirit might be better" Katara replied taking a chunk of break and breaking half of it off to give to Zuko.

"Fine, fine whatever, use the obvious kinda name" Sokka said.

"If that's true then he's gonna need more than just one Waterbender, and maybe more Fire and Earth. We'll make sure to stop en route and tell my Uncle this, and I think we should get Toph also" Zuko said.

"Why's that?" Katara asked

"Well you're gonna think this is weird but last night I had a dream where I was chasing Aang" Zuko began

Katara's eyes widened as she realized where he was going.

"That's not so surprise so did that for three years no wonder you might dream of the old days" Sokka said sarcastically

"Sokka!" Both Katara and Zuko yelled at his dumb joke

"Sorry. So what was so special about this dream chase" he asked munching away of dried meat

"Well I chased after Aang, and suddenly I was at the North Pole. First the spirit Oasis then I saw the Siege of the North again when Admiral Zhao and his fleet attacked, and then I saw Aang, or rather saw through his eyes fighting that shadow spirit and the spirit said something which made Aang lose focus"

"Zuko….I had that same dream every detail was the same" Katara said.

Zuko at first seemed surprised then nodded. Sokka however looked annoyed "Oh sure Aang goes out cold and suddenly everyone else but Sokka gets to have some kinda secret dream about him"

"Sokka. Quit being so childish you probably had the same dream but don't remember" Katara said back at him.

Sokka opened his mouth to argue but realized he did have a track record for that and just shrugged then lay back down.

"Anyway the other part I remember was that I felt like I was with all of you, like we were all following where Aang was leading us. That's why I want to find and ask Toph to come with us, plus if this shadow spirit attacked us Toph might also be in danger and her metal bending is something I'd rather not have to fight against" Zuko continued finishing his train of thought on the dreams.

Katara and Sokka couldn't deny his logic or planning. Then having eaten her full of some bread she moved back to the rear of the saddle where Aang was laying, they had tied a lifeline to one of the saddle holes around his waist in the event something needed more evasive flying that might send him flying. She stoked his cheek and took his hand, glad to feel it was warm as always.

"That makes me happy you're still with us sweetie, even if for not it's not in body you're watching out for us" she said smiling.

"Yep that's Aang for you!" Sokka said excitedly

Even Zuko could not help but smile taking this as a good sign.

They continued to fly aiming to reach Kyoshi Island by dusk.

To be continued…..

**A/N: Alright another chapter bites the dust!. Hah! I wanted to go with the gang boosting each other starting out for the North Pole. I also have given hints as to what 'Shadow' Is up to and who it might be. Now than, I wonder what will be in store for our favourite group once they reach the island? While they be able to keep that Aang is comatose silent? Will they have another attack? Will Sokka end up running into Suki for comical romance, and what about everyone's favourite earth bender Toph?**

**I look forward to getting to all that soon. I also don't expect to keep this pace, I got lucky and had a weekend free of anything on the to-do list and was able to get this far. I also thank all those who have read, and send PM's about. Glad to see you like my story. If anyone has something they might like to see or perhaps offer in the way of future chapter development I would be happy to hear those but bear in mind I am sticking very close to the canon of Avatar the last Airbender. Anyway please Read and Review and I will see you all again soon, Stay Tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Friends and Enemies.

"Sifu Toph do you really have to go?" Ho-Tun asked following Toph about her room.

"Yes I am. I dunno how I'll find them but Twinkle Toes and the rest of them need my help" Toph Beifong said bluntly as she began to pack things in her bag, and slung it over her shoulder.

The young master Earthbender and founder of the subset Metalbending was in a big hurry.

The night before she had, had a very peculiar dream in which she saw things that at first didn't seem recognizable to her, however she knew what it she sensed about that dream. Aang and her friends needed her and she would not leave them to face whatever was happening alone. She'd drop a boulder on them if they tried to anyway.

Toph had wanted to go with her friends to the celebration at the South Pole despite her aversion to any place that was nothing but snow, ice, and water where her ability to see with Earthbending would be useless but nevertheless she missed her friends. However at that time she had gotten a message from her parents and unlike the last time this wasn't some kinda trap but a genuine request for her to visit them at her home. She had brought Ho-Tun along, one of her Metalbending students while the other two leading ones stayed behind to supervise the fresh batch of 'lily livers' as she had dubbed anyone who first joined her academy.

The door to her room opened and from the sound of the footsteps on the stone floor she knew it was her parents

"Dad, Mom I'm going. You're not going to stop me" Toph said bluntly as put on her green conical hat, a memento of the invasion on the day of black sun. She didn't normally bother with it but Katara had once pointed out she might get by more easily if people weren't so quick to notice her eyes, and thus try and help her out.

During the wait for Sozin's comet she had sent her parents a letter detailing how her life was going with her friends, how she was sorry if she had worried them, that she loved then, and that she would help do her part in saving the world so they could all live in peace.

Since returning home her mother and father had for the most part gone right back to their old habits treating her like she was a delicate doll that had to be handled with care. For the first little while, which turned into an impressive hour of patience, Toph tried to use an approach Aang or Katara might have vouched for but after her dad had made the mistake of calling the Avatar no hero for kidnapping his daughter she had exploded at him saying Aang, and the others were her best friends and that she would not stand for any bad mouthing. This coupled with the fact she had stamped her foot to make herself rise well above her dad's height had elicited a quick apology. It didn't take a high pillar as much like Aang Toph had finally started to grow, while not as significant as any of the others she was about a foot taller and much more muscular but in a lean manner from her days travelling via walking or by Earthbending for speed.

After that argument Toph had begun to make some headway in getting her parents into seeing her for who she was.

"Toph please try to understand, we just don't think its right for you to just run off like this all because of a dream" Lao Beifong said with concern.

"Yes Toph and even if the Avatar is in trouble he has his other friends to help him. Why is it you have to go?" Poppy asked.

"I have to go because they need me, I can't explain it but Aang called out to me. I know there headed to the North Pole-"that was a mistake mentioning that.

"Toph you cannot go there! It's cold, and there's water all around you could get very sick, or hurt, or worse" Lao said cutting her off.

Toph was fast nearing the end of her patience she wanted to get going. Her plan was likely not the greatest but all she could do was head west towards the village she'd heard about that was known for its Avatar Day celebration. She knew her friends went to the South Pole and if they were headed north that would be her best chance to meet up with them if not she could just head north on her own and try to catch them somewhere else. While normally the pragmatic member of her group of friends she knew this plan all based on a dream was not her style but after all she had seen, so to speak, with Aang she was more of a believer now.

"If you insist on some trip at least let us go with you, well prepare our carriages and hired a number of guards, you much too young to go alone" Lao said continuing.

Finally Toph had enough.

She stamped the ground with her foot shaking the entire room making her parents fall over along with Ho-Tun who had remained respectfully quiet.

"Listen Dad, I know you love me and you want me to be safe but you have to let me live my own life. I've told you a bit about my adventures and that's just made you get worse with your overprotective attitude! I've had enough, if you can't respect the fact my friends need me that I won't be coming back" she shouted.

Lao and Poppy looked hurt and while she could not see she could sense it then sighed "I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout" she said

Lao and Poppy both stood then walked forward to hug their daughter.

"No Toph, we're sorry we just have been having such a hard time accepting this. We love you so much we just want you to be safe" Poppy said.

"I know Mom but this is something I have to do" Toph answered hugging them back.

Both her parents where silent for a moment then finally Toph's waiting paid off.

"Then please come see us again when you have finished helping your friends" Lao said.

Toph smiled and nodded as she headed outside to get moving. Ho-Tun followed her.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" He asked

"Yeah I've got a lot of ground to cover and it's probably best I go at my speed. You should back home to the others and keep training the new Lily Livers were getting more by the day I bet" she said.

Ho-Tun Bowed to his teacher and followed her to the edge of town to see her off.

Wasting no time Toph stamped the ground with her foot to break apart the earth and used her seismic sense to get her bearings, she knew she'd be heading west and the feel of the familiar paths helped her know which way to go. The mountains would be no trouble she knew all the secret paths and she'd likely come across people on the road to ask for directions to Chin Village.

"See ya!" Toph called as her took off on her earth wave rolling the loose rocks under her feet so when she took a step it was more like the earth under rolled along so she could move fast. This normally took a lot of energy but Toph was skilled enough that she could maintain this for some time. She figured she'd reach the mountains by just before dusk. Hopefully she would figure out what to do next after she got through them.

"There's Kyoshi Island" Sokka announced.

He had taken over flying duty having relieved Katara who took over for Zuko, this way they helped pass that time as they didn't take as many breaks to land as they normally would have. It was already dusk and the dim light was just strong enough for them to see the island and land on the beach.

Appa gave a groan of relief as he settled down onto the still warm sand. It was still early fall but the days were pleasantly warm and the nights only starting to get cool. The group also seemed happy to get a chance to stretch on land. While accustomed to riding around on Appa for extended periods they could use the break.

While Zuko and Sokka starting to make camp, setting up their tents, collecting some dry wood that was available rather than use any of the supplies they had packed, Katara was untying Aang from his life line and moved him down so he could rest against Appa's side. The gentle Bison was only too happy to help shifting about as to make both himself and Aang comfortable. Katara smiled and patted Appa's leg in appreciation then turned to help with the remaining chores for making camp.

"How's about we head into town and get some fresh food, no sense using out dried stuff until we have to" Sokka suggested.

Zuko took a moment to consider this "I guess it can't hurt but let's try and keep things about Aang quiet, if anyone asks say were…..accompanying him on a spiritual journey or something and that way if anyone sees him we can say he's meditating" he offered.

Katara and Sokka nodded in approval "That's a great idea Zuko" Katara said

"Also I think we want to try to avoid topics like where we're headed next or what's out destination" he continued

"How come? I doubt there's anyone on this island that's an enemy to us" Sokka pointed out.

"It's not here I'm worried about. See way back when I was chasing you I only found you on this island because my cook talk to the fish merchant who got his fresh stuff from one of the fisherman on this isle" he said looking a bit sheepish at the mention of his old avatar chasing days but he was thinking practical and those old adventures provided good experience.

Sokka suddenly looked comically shocked at how fast work can travel like that, then again when the Avatar is concerned it's not hard to swallow "I guess you got a point there, alright let's go. Katara, you coming?" Sokka asked

Katara cast a glance to Aang then sat down while gathering some stones to make a circle for a camp fire "I'll pass this time, I think one of us should always stay close to Aang you never know what could happen" she said avoid eye contact.

Zuko realized she wanted a bit of alone time and gently nudged Sokka towards the path leading to the village before he could argue.

"We'll be back soon" he said as the vanished into the dark as now the sun had set and the stars were coming out.

Katara quickly got to work fixing a fire then took a drink from her water skin. Then she walked over to Appa's saddle and got out some dry hay for him to eat.

"Thanks for getting us this far so quickly Appa, I know how you feel I want Aang back too. Don't worry if we keep this up we'll be at the North Pole a lot faster than last time and before you know it he'll be back on his feet" she said reassuring both Appa and herself.

Appa meanwhile groaned his possible yes before eating up the offered hay, one of his favoured things to eat.

Katara then went to sit down by Aang and was gently holding his hand when she felt a chill breeze blow by and felt as though she was not alone.

Turning around she saw no one, just the beach, their tents, the water and the tree line. It was dark and the light of the fire didn't go very far.

"Sokka? Zuko?" She called out thinking they had forgotten something.

No one answered.

However she wasn't satisfied. Her hands shifted slowly as she reached to position her water pouch ready to strike.

Then suddenly she heard a voice "Poor little girl, missing your dear sweet avatar?" it asked

"It's you. That shadow who attacked Aang, what did you do to him!" She called out standing up and in front of Aang defensively.

"It's it obvious girl? I took his Airbending for my own" the voice replied and suddenly a gust of air came at her, it was meant to spook her not knock her down but she stood ready.

"Why don't you show yourself, or are you scared to face a girl?" Katara taunted, pushing her pouch back a bit she glanced to the sea water only about 15 feet away, she had plenty of water to fight with.

Suddenly she heard footsteps and saw a figure in the light of the fire coming closer. Expecting to see the shadow man shape, or perhaps that water tribe guard he had made himself look lie she was surprised to see if was a man in a fire nation uniform. The uniform was of high rank, but he wore a common helmet with a skull white mask to hide his face.

"I see the avatar is still alive, looks like he managed to hold on but not for long" he said as he took a stance.

However he was too slow.

Katara raised her arms and swung them wide as she snarled at the man the water from the sea rose up and she called a large jet of it to strike the man, spin and taking new stance she lifted her hands up calling the same water she had used to lift up and then brought it back down freezing it and turning it to ice spears.

Her aim was perfect and precise. She knew this spirit likely could not be killed but maybe incapacitated and questioned, she also hoped she might be able to figure out how to get Aang's energy back.

The man snarled in anger as he was pinned, the spears dug deep into the sand around his arms and legs. He could not move enough to make the motions for Airbending. Even if he tried Katara had a hunch he would be very skilled as she had sparred enough with Aang to give her the advantage right now.

However he didn't use Airbending he just laughed then suddenly fire burst from his hands. He melted the ice and then stood up.

Katara's eyes went wide as she was at a loss, he had just uses Firebending.

"Not bad little girl, I must say I shouldn't have underestimated you mastery of water but I have my own with fire and also with Air courtesy of your boyfriend.

"How…can you use both?" she asked still shocked.

"Oh there is more I can use once I become more accustomed to it. Let's just say the avatar is going to be replaced" he said then took a fighting stance and pushed both his fists towards her sending a massive blast of continuous fire.

Katara's sharp reflexes save her as she summoned more water and creating a water shield around herself and large enough to shield Aang. Appa meanwhile had stood up at the explosive fire attack and growled at the attacker, he moved his feet so he was standing over Aang who had rolled off him and onto the sand.

Katara was glad Appa took care of that as she focused on the shadow spirit. She called more water to her while holding her shield and doused his fire blast from above then began to punch at her water shield rapidly to fire water that she froze instantly into more ice shards at him to try and put some distance between them. At first her attack proved effective a she struck him several times but then he put his hands together and formed a swirling air sphere which expanded blowing out the camp fire and knocking her ice shards away.

Suddenly she was in the dark, her eyes not adjusted yet to the dim star light but she heard him moving closer.

"Now I can add some master level waterbending to my collection" she heard him say.

Katara cast a glance behind her barely seeing Appa, she was tempted to grab Aang hop on Appa and head for the village, but she knew he could knock them out of them air. Instead she twisted her body and turned her water shield into a giant water whip and swung at the nearest sound of footsteps. Her attack struck home and she heard him fall but as he did he launched a fire blast at her and she didn't have enough time to summon water for defence.

If she moved away Aang and Appa would be burned.

Suddenly as she could feel the heat of the fire about to touch her it was dispersed.

Zuko stood in front of her his arms spread out having stopped the fire blast.

"You're not hurting anyone this time!" he shouted defiantly as he opened his palms and fire sprouted from them shedding light on the battlefield.

Katara meanwhile summoned some more water from the sea and wore it one her arms like armour, then stepped up next to Zuko.

"Thanks Zuko" she muttered.

"Sorry we're late" he replied keeping his focus on the enemy if he was surprised by the appearance he didn't show it.

"Be careful he can use Air and Fire" she warned.

That did seem to surprise Zuko.

The spirit meanwhile stood quietly then made a mock salute "ah prince Zuko, or should I say Fire Lord Zuko. We meet again" he said.

"You seem to be pretty familiar with us, who are you. I can tell you're not a normal spirit. They don't bend. What are you?" Zuko demanded he also gave Katara a subtle sign that they would attack together soon.

"Now why should I spoil the surprise" the mystery man said as he threw his fists out and let fly a massive stream of fire.

Zuko and Katara were ready for it this time. Zuko swept his arms upward from the ground and created a small wall of fire, meaning to block the attack with minimal explosive force being so close to Aang.

Katara then responded with circling around him towards the water and summoned a huge wave and sent it hurling towards their attacker, whom was too slow and pushed back and upwards towards a tree. Katara quickly froze the water pinning him off the ground.

"What a shame that water bender from last time wasn't overly skilled, I'd much rather take your energy" the man laugh as he let out a breath but it was a Firebending trick heating up the air he breathed out enough to melt the ice. He landed on his feet seemingly calm and composed.

Katara and Zuko each readied their next attack.

Suddenly there was a whirling sound from the air followed but the sound of metal striking metal. Sokka's boomerang stuck in the and after it had bounced off the man's helmet knocking it off.

"Hah never underestimate Mr. Boomerang" Sokka shouted triumphantly.

Zuko and Katara who were standing in front of the man were both shocked at what they saw

"Zhao!?" Zuko said in shock

Now that the helmet had been removed it was clear who their attacker was. Admiral Zhao the man who had led the siege of the north, the man who had killed the mortal form of the moon spirit. The man Zuko had seen pulled into the icy waters by the enraged ocean spirit after it had helped Aang defeat the fire nation naval forces. He look almost the same except his skin was very pale and his eyes were black with red dots for the pupils. It was clear he was no longer human or a spirit.

Sokka whom had been in mid-charge suddenly stopped dead cold eyes wide with shock, as was Katara.

"How are you still alive?" Zuko asked finally getting his wits back.

The former admiral just looked down at his helmet and appeared very displeased "I was hoping not to be seen so soon. Seems you've earned a small reprieve. Still I cannot leave you without some parting gift" he said as he lashed out with his fists sending a fire whip his target was between Katara and Zuko aiming to strike Aang and Appa.

However he underestimated his opponents. Zuko's reflexes were exceptional as he grabbed the very whip and extinguished it as Katara fired another barrage of icicle darts at Zhao. They found their target and many of them pierced his armour joints. However he was not affected as though he were a normal human. He didn't bleed however he did snarl in pain so he was not beyond their ability to repel.

"I'll be sure to send you better playmates next time" he said as he moved back into the shadows and vanished.

Zuko immediately chased after followed by Sokka however after a few moments they returned.

"He's gone" Zuko said

"Was that- Is he- Why are we seeing dead people!" Sokka shouted as his shock was mixing with his unique vocal skills.

"He is dead…or I thought he was" Zuko replied keeping calm and cool under this very disturbing situation.

Katara meanwhile was seeing to Aang, now that whoever that was had retreated Appa settled down and let Katara move Aang back onto his flank.

"Zuko you once told us how you fought Zhao at the North Pole right?" Katara asked.

Zuko nodded "Yeah, it was after Aang had gone into the avatar state and was repelling the naval forces. I had him beat and then the ocean spirit grabbed him and dragged him under the water. I thought he drowned"

"His eyes though those weren't human eyes" Sokka said as he tried to get the fire going again.

"No he's changed, I don't know how or what he's become but somehow he can steal energy to use as his own and said he was going to replace the avatar" Katara said.

Zuko look troubled by this "I'm wondering if it's just him the attacks that have been going on are very close together, and he did mention playmates. Zhao wasn't one to bluff often he's always sure to have a good position to make threats"

"Yea and not to mention how did he catch us so quick from the South Pole. I didn't see any airships or war balloons nearby" Sokka added.

They all were quiet for a while. Now it was clear who the enemy was this time but it's what his actions so far had them all in a troubled mood.

Katara was the one to end this "If Aang were awake right now he would tell us that as long as we stick together there's nothing we can't overcome" she said believe in the words of optimism she had come to rely on.

Zuko and Sokka shared a glance then nodded.

"So what do we do now leave for the mainland or get some rest first?" Sokka asked.

Zuko took a moment to think he look over at Appa, while the bison was a powerful beast even he had limits and despite his enthusiastic flying so far it would be risky to push him over the open water to reach the main land.

"No we need to rest. We'll take turns at watch tonight and head out first thing. Once we reach the village of Chin we'll send a message to my Uncle and continue on. If we can we should try and find Toph. Zhao knows more than one dirty tactic he'll try and go after those closest to us. Right now we focus on getting Aang back and then worry about whatever Zhao has become" he said.

That was good enough for the siblings as they went about getting some dinner going "Why did you turn come back so quickly?" Katara asked.

"I forgot my money" Sokka said embarrassed.

Katara laughed a bit at that "well Sokka seems your clumsy luck paid off. By the way Zuko didn't you notice anything odd about Zhao's bending his fire was ok but I saw how easy it was to pin him with my waterbending and his Airbending attacks weren't that good" she said

"Well he may be able to steal energy but Zhao isn't the avatar so his skill with the other elements must be poor. That would explain why he'd want yours and more than one Earthbender. He needs to the energy to be able to fight effectively" Zuko guessed.

The remainder of the night proved uneventful. They shared a quiet dinner, some small talk to lighten the mood. Then Zuko took the first watch.

That night there was no odd dreams.

_Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom_

An elderly woman with white hair sat warming herself by a campfire. She looked to be waiting for someone. Soon enough a tall man with a regal look about him walked into the light of her fire from the path into the forest. He wore an Earth Kingdom official robes that were somewhat worn but he carried himself as though of nobility.

The woman looked up and said nothing as he sat down and quietly began to eat the meal he had brought along with him, a few rolls of bread and some fish that he set to cook over the fire.

"He's late" the woman said

"Does it matter? Our mutual targets are in our path. He said he would see to it they'd come right to us" the man replied in a soft cultured tone.

The woman nodded. She looked to the pot set over the fire then raised her hand and the tea that inside was lifted out and settled into two cups. She offered him one "Will your associates be joining us?"

"No they are not due to arrive until tomorrow" he said finishing his meal.

There was no more talk between them as they each waited patiently.

To be continued….

**A/N: And there is Chapter 4. I figured a short but sweet bending battle as I wanted to reveal my nemesis for Team Avatar. Not to mention other old favourites who deserve another round of beatings. Anyway I hope you all enjoy so far and I thank all readers for their views, comments, PM's etc….all the advice has been highly appreciated. Enjoy and Stay tuned!.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Reunions. Good and Bad.

"I still think we should have just left right away" Zuko said as they had reached the border of the village on Kyoshi Island.

"We need to pick up a few things Zuko, Sokka said he would keep watch and soon as anything bad happens he and Appa will take off" Katara said trying to sound optimistic.

This was hard to do when she was the most adamant about staying to keep watch but Zuko and Sokka knew she had proven to be the best keeper of supplies and knew what and when to get things they needed during long journeys. She also had a knack for bargains.

Sokka had also managed to placate her concerns about only one of them being on guard duty. Zuko also reminded that while nearly everyone underestimated Sokka they usually were proven wrong. This made Sokka smile then get annoyed and he told them to just go.

Now that they were at the village they tried to act like nothing was amiss.

However how they felt certainly didn't help how the villagers would react.

"Katara!" Koko shouted as she spotted them entering the market.

Zuko then noticed a rather irritated look on Katara's face followed by a forced smile. The last time he had seen that kinda behaviour was a short while after Yu Dao. He knew this would prove interesting.

No long after the young girl shouted did a crowd begin to gather. The village elder and leader himself was at the front of the crowd and by him was a man who seemed to get so excited he began to foam at the mouth and collapse from his excitement.

"Is he ok?" Zuko asked

"He's fine that happens every time we come here" Katara said.

Koko was surrounded but a large group of girls, they were the group of 'fan-girls' that had each formed their own childish crush on Aang, or Aangy as they called him.

"Where's Aangy?" Koko demanded. This was the second time they had visited this village where Aang was not present.

"Sorry Koko he couldn't be here" Katara explained patiently while she was aware of their crush on Aang she didn't let it bother her as she knew Aang didn't have even the remote ability to be unfaithful something he'd proven more than once.

"I thought I saw you all fly to the beach on Appa last night, is he down there?" One of the other girls asked.

Katara saw the problem arising. If they got that thought into their heads it would be impossible to stop them from charging to the beach and the last thing they wanted was word spreading too quickly about what had been going on.

Just as the girls all seemed to come to the conclusion and were about to make for the beach Zuko stepped into their path.

"Sorry, but Aang is with us. The Avatar is currently take time to pursue an important spiritual journey after all the events that have occurred recently. We are accompanying him" Zuko explained quickly and calmly.

Katara sighed in gratitude, silently thanking Zuko for saving them from a headache. She then turned towards the village elder to offer her greeting. It was quickly followed by Zuko who gave a humble greeting as the Fire Lord. To which at first earned him a few narrow eyed glances until the elder patted him on the shoulder and welcomed him.

A short while later while Katara and Zuko were shopping for some supplies, Zuko carrying the basket while Katara filled it, a young woman approached them. She word the traditional clothes of a female air nomad, or rather Air Acolyte, and did not yet have her own tattoo's but her hair was shaved from her forehead.

"Greetings Fire Lord Zuko, and Master Katara" the Air Acolyte said giving a proper bow.

Katara and Zuko turned and each gave a bow in return. The Air Acolytes in name had only been around for a little under a year but before that they were known as the Avatar Aang Fan Club. Many of them had adopted the Air Nomad culture, philosophy and way of life. At first when Aang was struggling with the concept that the world had changed so much and that he didn't want his people's culture treated in a way he thought was a joke, had been against them. However after the incident and Yu Dao he realized that he could not hold the Air Nomad culture to him alone. He renamed them and began to teach them so that it would allow any who wished to become part of the Air Nomad culture to learn.

Ever since then they had grown in number and many had begun the task of restoring the Air Nomad temples.

"I am Yon-Mei sister of Won-Lee of the Northern Air temple chapter. It is a pleasure to meet you Fire Lord Zuko, and Master Katara, first girlfriend of Avatar Aang" she said with a cheery smile.

_First girlfriend of Avatar Aang_

That was a phrase that elicited an irritated twitch of Katara's eyes as she tried to maintain a smile in return. Now that she was told whose sister this girl was she could see the family resemblance. Her tone also hinted she was like her sister whom Katara had often suspected was among a few of the Acolytes that had more romantic desires for her sweetie whereas the majority viewed him as a wise mentor for the Air Nomad ways.

Zuko quickly decide to diffuse the situation "What brings you to Kyoshi Island Yon-Mei?" he asked.

"Oh many of acolytes of the various temples decided to pursue pilgrimages to see the world. As part of the Air Nomad ways, and to spread the teachings Avatar Aang has shared with us" she said with a fond look in her eyes that made Katara less than amused by the seemingly admirable pursuit.

Yon-Mei then decided to join them while they finished their shopping. Katara and Zuko tried to politely decline but those efforts failed so they kept up talk with the progress of the Air temples restorations. Currently the Northern and Eastern Temples showed the most promise of being ready to receive travellers soon. This was due in part to the fact both these temples had seen the least amount of damage during the war.

"The mechanist has also been of great help. His war balloons and gliders that those are not Airbenders can use have helped us restore the beautiful temples. If things keep going this well, then the Northern Air Temple will be ready travellers very soon" she explained.

After an hour or so finally Katara and Zuko managed to pry themselves away stating that the Avatar was due north soon. They were already behind on their departure time to make the main continent of the Earth Kingdom as it was. They also were considering avoiding stopping at the village of Chin which had adopted an attitude towards Aang that was as enthusiastic as Kyoshi Island.

As they were making their way down the path Katara sighed in relief.

"That was exhausting…first girlfriend my foot" she muttered the last in a low tone.

"Something wrong Katara?" Zuko asked.

"It's nothing just something that girls sister one said back in Ba Sing Se, like she making it sound as though Aang and I were a temporary thing" she said.

Zuko nodded "I can sympathize with you. I've had my own issues with Mai like that. I was the one who let me anger turn to jealousy too quick when I knew there was nothing"

Katara looked a bit surprised at him "Glad to see the great Fire Lord is a stupid as the rest of us when it comes to love "she said with a giggle.

Zuko cracked a smile "Besides Aang loves you and only you. Only person I think should fear you more if they try to get in the middle of that is him" he suggested.

They both them formed a mental image of Aang becoming angry at someone trying to steal him from Katara which resulted in another laugh.

Finally they returned to camp to fond Sokka pacing on Appa's saddle. The camp was already taken apart and everything was packed.

"It's about time you got here what took so long?" he asked.

"We umm kinda had to deal with adoring crowds and Avatar Fan's" Zuko explained.

Sokka then took out a scroll that both Zuko and Katara knew meant he'd formed another schedule.

"Alright well taken time out for your cheering crowds, wish I would get some of that, were only behind a bit but-" the rest of his lecture was cut off when Zuko set the nearly 10 foot long scroll on fire.

"Thank you Zuko" Katara said climbing on top of Appa and packing away their food supplies then sitting by Aang

"Sokka things are gonna happen that we can predict, all we can do is get Aang to the North Pole as soon as we can" Zuko said grabbing the reigns.

"Oh sure just burn up the plan make Aang stay stuck longer" Sokka said irritated that despite being the planning guy he timetables were still disregarded.

"Oh Sokka just sit down. I'm as anxious to get Aang back to normal as you" Katara snapped at him.

"Yea so you two can make up for lost oogie time" Sokka muttered smartly

Katara turned on him sending a snow ball to his face from the water in her pouch as Appa took off.

From the shadows of the trees Yon-Mei watched them take off. She was wide-eyed at what she had heard.

Rushing back to the village she headed for the messenger hawk mail house and quickly began to scrawl a message. She then slipped it into a scroll case and sent if off with a clear destination as she seemed utterly serious in whatever information she had to pass on.

It was well past sundown before the group landed. Zuko had shown immeasurable patience while Sokka and Katara argued back and forth, true it was not a serious argument but even so the young man could only listen to so much before he snapped at them both to be quiet or they might even wake up Aang.

"Still think we should at least camp outside Chin" Sokka suggested as he and Zuko untied Appa's saddle to get it off him.

"No, the last thing we need is more people around asking questions, wanting to see Aang, or worse being at risk if Zhao comes back" Zuko replied.

"We can handle him worst comes to worst" Katara said agreeing with Zuko as she stirred the contents of a pot of soup with her hands using Waterbending.

"Ya one whack from my Boomerang will send him flying with his tail between his legs" Sokka said confidently.

"Sure Sokka that's what did it" Zuko said smartly as he unrolled his sleeping bag.

Katara grinned as she raised her hands lifting half the contents of the pot into the air and sent it right into Appa's open mouth. He was used to be fed this way. He then turned to the small ration of hay that would be his meal for the night.

"So which way do you think we should take now?" Katara asked.

Sokka, right on cue, reached into his satchel and extracted his maps. Finally finding the one he wanted he unrolled it showing the entire Earth Kingdom continent. He touched a point near the south-eastern tip.

"Well we past Chin and are about here" He said moving his finger a short distance to the North West "a couple hours flight from the village. Nice flying today Appa" He continued complimenting Appa for his speedy travelling speed.

Zuko viewed the map as well while Katara handed each of them a bowl of soup and hunk of bread.

"If we head directly north we'll hit Omashu in…I'd say about a quarter of the day maybe a little more. If we push all the way again we could even reach Senlin village. You remember right Katara that village where that bear spirit was angry?" he asked.

Katara nodded "that sounds like a good enough idea. We don't have to stop at as many places so this will save us some time" she said agreeing with the plan.

"Good after that we keep moving along the coast, in hmm two maybe three days we should reach that harbor town here" he continued pointing to a spot on the map further north and where a river moved up and split into a wide Y like shape "and finally from there we just make the second hardest flight towards the Northern Air Temple and from there the North pole" he said clapping his hands together as if closing the deal.

Zuko looked over the map surveying the route "sounds like a good idea but why not just go straight north from Harbor Town?" he asked.

Katara set aside her finished bowl of soup "even for Appa that straight flight would be too much it's best we make the Air Temple our last stop before the North Pole as last time Appa had to finish the trek by swimming" she explained.

Zuko took their past experience to heart and nodded "alright it sounds like a plan if we can we might as well stop at Yu Dao and see my Uncle maybe we can also check on Toph and see if she is doing ok. After what happened yesterday I'm worried" he said.

After that they each went about their own tasks before bed. Zuko cleaned and polished his dual swords. Sokka went right to sleep as he would have the last watch of the night meaning he wanted as much sleep as possible. Katara went and fussed over Aang a bit making sure he was comfortable, clean and then settled down to rest herself as Zuko had the first watch.

Only a few hours had passed and Zuko's shift was nearing its end. He was contemplating just letting the siblings rest given over the past few years he had the most stamina for days without rest and could still function as quickly. Although he'd heard how after the sacking of Ba Sing Se that Katara had gone for weeks straight without sleep tending to a wounded Aang.

He was just about to make a choice on waking her or letting her sleep when he felt something. It was a slight shiver of his spine, and twitch on the hairs of the back of his head.

He heard running water in an open, flat, field.

"Wake up!" He shouted as acting on instinct he slammed his foot to the ground and raised his arms up to summon a wall of fire at his back. He knew the attack had to come from behind. You always attack the sentry at his blind spots.

The sound of air hissing as it turned to steam when the water attack collided with his firewall.

The grinding of the earth as through the wall a boulder came straight him.

He drew his swords and slashed at the rock using his Firebending to heat the edge of the blade so much that its cutting power cleaved it, splitting the beach ball side rock and sending its halves wide, one chunk landed right by Sokka's head that caused him shrieked and tear open his sleeping back trying to get out weapons drawn.

Katara also was awake instantly alert to the danger her hands moving her to water pouch snapping the stopper open, ready to draw.

"Who's out there?" Sokka called standing in nothing but his pants holding his club and machete. Katara having chosen to sleep by Aang was still clothed and blanket over her.

The reply was another jet of water followed by the shaking of earth as a pillar came out aiming to strike Zuko in the chest. He jumped back in time as his fire wall had dispersed but some of it ignited the patches of grass and flowers shedding some light ahead of them.

Katara took control of the water attack and weaved it around her body taking it for her own.

Sokka meanwhile looked at the earth pillar "I know that kinda attack. It's Long Feng!" he shouted out.

"It seems the water tribe savage has a keen eye. Correct peasant" came the cultured and self-righteous reply of the former head of the Dai-Li.

He then stepped forward his hands raised in preparation for his next attack. They took note that his hands hand the infamous Dai-Li rock gloves, likely he was using the rock shoes technique.

"If you're the Earthbender then who could be your partner the Waterbender attacking us" Katara asked as she held then water behind her arms like a shawl suspended above her.

"I think you know former pupil" came the quiet soft spoken words of an elderly woman who walked into the light as well.

"Hama" Katara and Sokka said together in anger.

While Zuko had not met this woman before he'd heard of her the creator of Bloodbending and a master southern water style bender, working alongside a master Earthbender and devious man in his own right, it was clear to Zuko what was going on here.

"You two must be the playmates Zhao was talking about" Zuko said calmly

"Very perceptive of you Fire Lord. Indeed he is our little savior from prison you might say" Long Feng said as he slammed his foot to the ground to split the earth under Zuko and the others. While Zuko and Katara leapt to one side to maintain their balance and focus on their opponents Sokka jumped on the other to guard Aang. Appa also stood and took the other side of his friend growling at their opponents.

"Kinda surprised at you Hama, siding with fire nation" Katara said.

The old woman chuckled "Oh Katara so quick to try and break my focus smart, but Zhao isn't really fire nation anymore, and he assured me I'd get to take out a Fire Lord. How could I pass that up?" she asked as he shot spread her arms wide and began to drain the water from a wide circle off plants and grass around her calling a large stream to fire at Zuko, while Long Feng switched targets and kicked up a large rock in front of him then punched sending dozens of shrapnel fragments at Katara.

Zuko put his fists close together and after a deep breath he fired a massive fire attack that met the water head on resulting in a large explosive clash while Katara swung her arms and froze her water into an ice shield to block the earth shrapnel. It worked almost perfectly but her shield was too thin and some of the shrapnel broke through it and hit her, only a few drew blood at her arms and one on the cheek.

"Katara you ok?" Sokka called

"I'm fine just stay close to Aang"

"So the Avatar really is out of the game now? Good" Long Feng said as he thrust out his hand sending a rock glove which turned into a fist aiming right for Aang laying on the ground.

Before Katara could turn to block it a rock wall suddenly rose up and blocked the attack.

"What!" Long Feng Said alarmed before he was suddenly knocked aside by another earth attack to his side sending him flying.

"Just like you to pick on someone when their down" came a tough sounding voice.

Katara looked over and smiled in joy

"Toph!" she shouted happily.

"Hey guys, sorry but less hugging more fighting!" she shouted as she moved to stand by Zuko assuming her stance.

Zuko smiled feeling much better about their situation.

"Glad to have you with us" He said.

"It gets even better" Toph replied.

Hama was snarling in anger and about to drain more water from plants to attack while Long Feng got to his feet when she had to duck and leap quickly from a sudden kick towards her head.

The one who attacked her was a young woman wearing make up wearing a green kimono and armour over it.

"Suki!" Sokka shouted in delight, forgetting the battle a moment.

"Sokka, stay focused" Zuko shouted.

Hama fell back to where Long Feng was.

"That's enough" She said.

"Yes" he said as he groaned rising then slammed his fists into the ground creating an earth wave under them both and they soon took off.

"You're not getting away that easy" Toph shouted.

"No they want us to chase them. They can't take us on so they want to split us up them Zhao might strike. We let them go, let's pack up and move now" he said taking charge before anyone else, friend or foe arrived.

His words however fell on deaf ears. When he turned his expression went too annoyed as he saw Suki and Sokka run into each other's arms and begin kissing repeatedly, while Katara greeted Toph with a hug who after a moment returned it.

"Or we can take a few moments and then move on" he said to himself as he skirted around the tear into the earth Long Feng had made and went to greet his friends.

"It's so good to see you Toph, how did you find us here?" Katara asked excited to see one of her dearest friends. It had been months since they had last seen her.

"Well you're gonna think is weird but I had a dream back when was home about you all. Something about chasing twinkle toes and I just felt like I had to come here" she said with a big grin.

Katara couldn't help but laugh as she knew that had to be the reason.

Sokka and Suki meanwhile where quite literally locked in each other's arms.

"How did you get here Suki? I thought you were with Iroh?" He asked.

"I was but he told me I had been working too hard and that I needed some time off then while I was making my way here I ran into Toph earlier today she told me about this dream she had and we figured we keep moving together. The next thing I know she tells me she heard you all fighting and now here we are" Suki explained hugging him warmly and blushing happily.

They then turned and the warm greetings continued. Toph and Sokka hugged, as did Katara and Suki. Finally they dragged the grumpy Zuko in for a group hug only to have Appa approach and lick them all.

A few minutes later they were past the hugs and greetings and began to share. Zuko started a new fire as the remains of the old one were at the bottom of the pit Long Feng made.

"Hey Twinkle Toes, what are you doing lying down? Too sleepy to get up and say hello?" Toph called as she could tell with her seismic sense Aang was lying on the ground by Appa but not tell that he was comatose.

At that Katara looked downcast; this was something Aang would have loved to be awake for.

"Why is he asleep?" Suki asked noting Sokka's own look that mirrored his sisters.

"He's not asleep he's in a coma" Zuko said.

Suki and Toph both look surprised.

"You mean like that time after Ba Sing Se?" Toph asked.

Zuko nodded "Yea.. If were not gonna take off right away we'd better all sit down this is gonna take some time to explain.

So then Katara, Zuko, and Sokka each took turns telling the story. How they arrived in the South Pole. The attack by the shadow spirit now identifies as Zhao. Stealing Aang's energy and gaining the ability to Airbend. After that Zuko also informed them of the attacks going on at both the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom.

"Wow, talk about a damn ugly mess was in this time" Toph said taking much of the information in stride. She was not someone who was knocked down easily, both physically and emotionally.

Suki looked to Katara who was sitting by the still slumbering Aang.

"Are you doing alright Katara?" She asked. She and Katara were a lot alike both of them strong women but they did have hearts and each loved someone. As such she knew the kind of hardships Katara must be enduring seeing Aang like this.

Katara nodded and smiled a little at her friend "I'm fine. Ever since that dream I've felt like Aang is still around us and he's trying to guide us to get him back. I know we can do it"

"Right attitude sweetness. So what's the plan?" Toph asked making them all smile with her blunt attitude.

Zuko then outlined the plan Sokka had proposed earlier in the night and their intended destination and plan to restore Aang's spirit.

"Well I'm not too fond of going somewhere all ice and snow but if it's for Twinkle Toes I'm in!" Toph declared.

"Same here besides Iroh never did say I should go home just take some time off. This is the one place I would want to be" she said with a little wink to Sokka who blushed.

Zuko then stood "alright well it's getting close to dawn. We might as well start packing now and head out" he said trying to get them back to what he wanted to do an hour ago.

"Wait" Toph said turning towards the west, looking down at the ground.

"What is it Toph?" Katara asked.

"There's someone coming. It's not those two from before. I don't know who it is but he's walking towards us" she said.

Before anyone could react Toph took the lead and raised her arms and stomped her foot. There came the sound of shifting rock ahead and the surprised 'ooff' of someone caught off guard.

Then they all moved quickly and Zuko ignited a fire in his hand.

Before them encased in slab shackled was a dark skinned elderly man wearing simple traveller's clothes. His long white beard hung out over the slabs holding him and he had a genuine look of surprise before seeing the others approach

"Hello, I am Guru Pathik. It seems I'm a bit stuck" he said politely.

The group of friends all shared looks of surprised and confusion.

To Be Continued….


End file.
